


A Study In Kisses

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Drunk John, Ficlet, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Smut, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a bit to much to drink, finally makes it to bed, and wakes up to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something for what I like to call "Smut Sunday"

John arrived home drunk late at night. He had been out at the pup with Mike all evening and lost track of how many pints he had consumed. He tossed something he thought was money to the cabbie.

"Sir this is a receipt for lo mien."

"Pardon your beg." John slurred and tossed a crumpled note into the front seat. He put one foot on the sidewalk and had to catch himself on the cab door. He half crawled, half walked up the stairs, somehow making it into the flat. His bladder was near bursting, he needed to make it to the loo before he had an accident.

Never before had he found himself more thankful that the toilet was located in the corner of the bathroom. He had to prop himself against the wall with one hand while clawing at his belt and zipper. After a few unsuccessful attempts he finally freed himself of the confines of his trousers and pants. He let out a low groan of satisfaction as he relieved himself. When he was done he pushed the door to the bedroom open, stripped himself of his clothes and crawled into bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and clung right to his pillows. The body pillow between his knees was lumpy so he readjusted his position and placed his head on the top end of the pillow.

The next morning he woke to what he thought was the blankets wrapped tightly around him. It wasn't until the blanket moved on its own accord that he realized someone was in bed with him. A deep baritone voice, thick with sleep, broke the sleepy silence.

"Had I know that getting you properly pissed would get you into bed with me I would have done it sooner."

"Sherlock?" To say John was surprised was an understatement. But nor did he attempt to pull out of the warm arms. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? You are in fact in my room, John."

John opened his eyes and groaned at the stabbing pain in his head. But sure enough he was in Sherlock's room and he was wrapped around Sherlock.

"Sorry. I... Didn't think."

"No. You didn't." Sherlock cut him off. "That is why you ended up here. Last night you acted without letting your thoughts deter you. You ended up here because this is what you truly desired."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because you told me, John, right before you kissed me."

"I kissed you?"

"Actually, no. But you tried. You only managed to lick your lips and lean forward before you passed out."

"Well then. Allow me to rectify that." John pushed himself up, wincing slightly at the stabbing in his head, and smiled down at Sherlock. He was acutely aware of just how perfect the moment was. Sherlock had one eye open and the other scrunched sleepily closed, his curls were a mess so John didn't feel bad when he slipped a hand under Sherlock's head and grabbed a handful of that silky hair.

He leaned forward and gently pushed their lips together. Sherlock's face was warm from sleep, and his lips were nearly hot to the touch. John couldn't stop himself from letting out a small moan as his lips tingled upon contact. Sherlock's arms pulled him in tighter, a long fingered hand trailed its way up John's back and rested itself on the nape of his neck. They were like magnets. Opposite attracting with such force it was nearly painful. John tugged at Sherlock's hair while Sherlock held John against him possessively.

When John finally pulled away for air Sherlock slipped himself out of John's arms and retreated from the bedroom. The soft padding of his feet told John he was in the bathroom, and then the kitchen, before making his way back to his room. By now John was on his back, hands cupped beneath his head smiling like a fool at the ceiling.

"Here, John. Drink this." Sherlock handed John a small glass of orange juice and two small tablets, something to rid himself of the hangover. John sat up and gratefully sucked down the tablets and liquid. No sooner did he place the empty glass on the counter did he feel the bed shift and Sherlock was kneeling above him and cupping his face in his long fingers.

"I want to try that again. I've never been kissed before, and I found that I quite enjoyed it."

"Never been kissed?" John nuzzled his face into Sherlock's hands. "My dear man, then today will be a morning of firsts for you. For I am going to kiss every inch of you, and then you can tell me what spots are your favorites."

There was a soft noise that escaped Sherlock's lips as John repositioned himself, clamped his legs around Sherlock's hips and pushed him over onto his back.

"Let's start with..." John looked Sherlock up and down and smiled when he saw Sherlock's toes already curled in pleasure. "Hmm your toes. I'll work my way up."

Sherlock was only wearing pajama pants, his torso was bare. John carefully hooked a finger under the waistband on Sherlock's lounge pants, and of his pants and in one painstakingly slow movement pulled them off and tossed them to the side.

John knelt between Sherlock's knees and lifted Sherlock's left leg, bending it until Sherlock's foot was on his chest. He gently cupped the foot in each hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed each toe while watching the rapid rise and fall of Sherlock's chest. By the time he made it to the inner arch Sherlock's face was wracked in pleasure and he was clawing at the sheets.

He continued his slow assault, and worked his way up Sherlock's calf, over his knees, up his thigh, leaving not even one inch of skin untouched. He would occasionally lift his head a few inches and blow cool air on the spots of moisture left behind from his kisses.

Sherlock's prick, which had been soft and fleshy when he started, was now fully erect and bobbing against Sherlock's stomach. John stopped just before reaching his prick, placed Sherlock's left leg down, and picked up his right leg and started his assault over.

By now Sherlock was twisting on the bed, moaning, painting, begging for John to take pity on him, on top of crying out for God. John just chuckled as he continued. When he had kissed up Sherlock's right leg and was just about to reach his prick John sat up and changed position.

He sat just to Sherlock's right, picked up his right hand and kissed each delicious fingertip, swirling his tongue around each one. Sherlock was nearly undone by John's kisses. John chuckled again and kissed his way up Sherlock's arm before paying the same careful attention to his left arm.

John repositioned himself, so he was sitting on Sherlock's thighs. He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock's neck. Paying careful attention to the hallow just above Sherlock's collarbone. He made his way very slowly down Sherlock's torso, paying careful attention to each nipple. He swirled his tongue around each nipple and blew cool air on them. He was thankful that he had strong legs. Sherlock was now bucking off the bed and crying out so loud that John was sure that people walking past Baker Street could have heard him.

John finally kissed his way down Sherlock's belly, kissed and sucked at his hips and then finally his tongue made contact with Sherlock's swollen prick. It was slow at first, just a soft brush of the tongue against the shaft. But then John's mouth was sucking at his body, sucking in the puddle of precum before sucking in the very top of Sherlock's prick. The warmth of John's tongue, and the slickness of his own precum, still in John's mouth was too much for the poor detective. No sooner had John started to push back at Sherlock's foreskin than Sherlock's warm seed was filling his mouth.

John forced his tongue to still as Sherlock became fully undone in his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised at how long Sherlock had been able to last. He swallowed down the proof of Sherlock's pleasure and sat up while wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Sherlock's mouth was open in a silent scream, his eyes were shut, and his white knuckles gripped the blankets.

"So bloody gorgeous, Sherlock... Look at you, gorgeous...."

Sherlock didn't move, but his face blushed a furious shade of red.

"Mmm... I can't wait to do that again.... Now tell me, where is your favorite spot to be kissed?"

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to speak. On his fourth attempt he was successful.

"Right here...." He pointed to his neck, right above his collarbone, "and here." This time he pointed to his lips.

"Good." John let out a satisfied sigh as he palmed his own throbbing erection. He lay back on the bed and wrapped his hand around his leaking erection.

"Good? How is that good?" Sherlock looked over confused until he saw what John was doing.

He shakily pushed himself closer to John and soon a his long fingers wrapped around John's hand and around his prick.

"Mmm good. Because both spots are accessible in public." And with the though of kissing Sherlock at a crime scene until his knees went weak, John spent himself all over his stomach. He lay there with his eyes closed and smiled when Sherlock ran a finger though the wetness on his stomach. Had his eyes been opened he would have see Sherlock stick his finger in his mouth, testing the taste of John's seed. But instead he jumped in surprise as Sherlock's mouth started licking and sucking it off of him.

When Sherlock deemed John clean he curled up next to John and together they fell fast asleep.


End file.
